iamamiwhoamifandomcom-20200214-history
ionnalee: “Estoy cuestionando las expectativas que tenemos sobre las mujeres que ponemos en un pedestal”
Introduction Luego de su paso por iamamiwhoami, la transformación de la sueca ionnalee está completa en su tercer disco solista, en donde expone su vulnerabilidad con sonidos barrocos de sintetizadores. El camino de Jonna Lee como artista podría definirse como una evolución permanente, como un enigma que siempre ha buscado respuestas de la manera menos pensada. Todo comenzó en su Suecia natal, con canciones folk acompañadas de una guitarra, que poco a poco la hicieron entrar en una crisálida creativa en el año 2009, cuando unió fuerzas con su amigo y productor Claes Björklund y comenzó una metamorfosis que la transformaría para siempre: creando un fenómeno pop electrónico orgánico y viral llamado iamamiwhoami. iamamiwhoami creó un frenesí de innovación y de curiosidad. La prensa pensaba que Karin Dreijer o Christina Aguilera estaban detrás de este experimento que acompañó a tres álbumes que sirvieron para que Jonna Lee se transformara en ionnalee; para que cambiara de piel y desafiara sus propias limitaciones, para que eliminara la palabra límite de su diccionario y descubriera que las inhibiciones son el foco de su creatividad. Durante los últimos meses, esta artista ha buscado inspiración en el avant-garde de la moda, en sí misma, en sus miedos y en la iconografía pagana para estrenar esta semana el disco EVERYONE AFRAID TO BE FORGOTTEN, y es por eso que estuvimos conversando con ella para conocer su proceso creativo, su inspiración, sus demonios y cómo el miedo a perder la voz hizo que su vulnerabilidad terminara sonando a todo volumen. Interview Has estado trabajando en tu álbum debut desde hace bastante tiempo, y has dicho que ha sido como mirarte en un espejo y descubrirte a ti misma. ¿Cuál fue el mayor descubrimiento que hiciste sobre ti misma al hacer este disco? ¿Fue más fácil trabajar sola o a veces extrañaste tener a Claes Björklund a tu lado? Sí, ha pasado un tiempo desde que hice algo por mi cuenta. He estado escribiendo y últimamente dirigiendo para iamamiwhoami desde hace 10 años, y luego desde una perspectiva colaborativa. Antes de iamamiwhoami era solista, así que ha sido sensato conectarme con mi pasado y conocer a la persona que pasó por esta gigantesca evolución artística y personal. Este álbum en solitario estaba destinado a salir en 2011, pero luego decidimos continuar con el proyecto y hacer kin; así que el álbum en solitario quedó en espera por tiempo indefinido. El año 2015 fue el primer momento de silencio desde que comenzamos y sentí que tenía que hacerlo. Due mucho más difícil técnicamente, ya que no he producido nada de esta magnitud antes, pero también fue más fácil ya que no había nadie más a quien culpar por las travesuras. Claes me ha apoyado mucho y diría que este álbum no se habría terminado si él no hubiese estado allí para apoyarme. Cuéntanos un poco acerca de tu visión para toda la narrativa de SAMARITAN. ¿Qué te inspiró a hablar sobre la figura del ídolo pop femenino? ¿Has sentido esa presión a veces? ¿Por qué elegir este tema como primer single? SAMARITAN está escrita como una declaración de mis propios puntos de vista, y claro que dibuja paralelismos entre la forma en que iconizamos a los artistas de la misma manera que la historia muestra que los humanos lo han estado haciendo desde siempre. Estoy cuestionando las expectativas que tenemos sobre las mujeres que ponemos en un pedestal. Estoy muy agradecida de tener una audiencia que está involucrada en lo que hago; pero dicho eso dicho, voy a hacer las cosas a mi manera. No me repetiré una y otra vez, sino que avanzaré y me atreveré a dar saltos. No puedes congelar el pasado porque todo y todos cambiamos constantemente. Creo que es una primera canción tanto fuerte como franca y se sintió bien irme con ella como una introducción. Para ionnalee, vivimos en una era en la que es posible hacer cualquier cosa: formar tu propio sello disquero independiente, crear tu propia realidad artística y sumergirte en ella hasta que flotes en la gravedad cero del universo que creaste. Pero a veces, entregarte sin límite tiene un lado oscuro cuando el estrés y la depresión hacen mella y un médico te dice que puedes perder la voz a causa de un trastorno en la tiroides que pudo haberse convertido en cáncer, y que es una amenaza latente de poder perder la voz en algún momento. Es un diagnóstico que ningún cantante quisiera escuchar, pero ionnalee terminó enfrentándose a ese miedo enfrentándolo cara a cara, y celebrando su vulnerabilidad en este nuevo disco. Para ella, el futuro es más incierto que nunca, y viéndose en un riesgo verdadero de no poder cantar en el futuro y perder su medio de autoexpresión más poderoso, tuvo el impulso de crear un disco que pudiera sobrevivir en el tiempo; como una obra de arte íntima salida desde su yo más visceral. Después de tu álbum BLUE tuviste un pequeño susto relacionado con tu salud y tu voz. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? ¿Crees que el riesgo de perder la voz te impulsó a hacer nueva música y a escuchar tu punto de vista en más de un sentido? Esto es algo con lo que tengo que vivir y espero lo mejor. Me da miedo y me resulta difícil. Me resultó del stress, las tensiones y mis momentos más bajos, así que me siento muy cansada y ansiosa por períodos. Pero me ha impulsado a dejar que mi voz tenga lugar y decir mi verdad. El riesgo de no poder usar mi voz en el futuro fue algo inmenso que cambió mi forma de pensar. No siento que tenga tiempo para tonterías. ¿Cómo surgió la colaboración con Comme des Garçons? ¿La experiencia de trabajar con alguien como Adrian Joffe ha cambiado la forma en que ves tu propio trabajo, al menos visualmente? To Whom It May Concern (mi sello) estuvo en contacto con Comme des Garçons luego de que compraron BLUE en la tienda para respaldar el lanzamiento. Me presentaron a Adrian Joffe y fui a encontrarme con él en París, y comenzamos una única alianza creativa desde entonces. Rei Kawakubo (el diseñador de Comme des Garçons) y Adrian son personas increíbles. Adrian ha sido una de las pocas personas con las que he estado en contacto durante todo el proceso de este disco y ha sido un importante defensor creativo. Comme des Garçons es en la industria de la moda lo que To Whom It May Concern y nosotros somos en la música. Para ionnalee, este larga duración no solo tenía que hacerse, sino que tenía que hacerse en este momento, incorporando elementos de su historia para abrir una puerta a un futuro optimista. Para ello, además de utilizar sus nuevas composiciones, incorporó sonidos más antiguos y elementos de canciones inéditas con iamamiwhoami que marcan su evolución. GONE, por ejemplo, incluye elementos del preludio PAPACHOO lanzado por iamamiwhoami en febrero de 2010, y cuya percusión acompaña al dramático y barroco matiz de los sintetizadores que complementan la voz de ionnalee, que termina siendo como una trovadora electrónica del Renacimiento. De alguna manera, el disco es un epitafio escrito por ella misma; como un ejemplo de su legado como artista, pero también de su humanidad: EVERYONE AFRAID TO BE FORGOTTEN explora nuestros miedos y luchas, permitiendo que nuestras propias experiencias coexistan con las de ionnalee en una marcha electrónica, poderosa y dramática hacia lo desconocido. Tiendes a ser súper inmersiva e intenso cuando estás desarrollando uno de tus proyectos, de hecho, has dicho que a veces te aíslas. ¿Aún sientes que es importante estar fusionada con tu arte para que realmente refleje lo que quieres decir o encuentras un equilibrio? ¿Crees que debe haber uno cuando eres creativa en tantas áreas? Esta es una característica de mi personalidad que me temo que no puedo quitarme. Soy un poco obsesiva y estoy muy interesada en los diferentes procesos, y como hago muchas cosas como escribir, producir, hacer guiones, dirigir y editar, la única forma de hacerlo es sumergirme, porque el trabajo requiere tanto tiempo. No tengo que hacerlo todo yo sola, pero me gusta y soy buena en eso. ¡Desearía poder encontrar un equilibrio, pero aún no lo he hecho! Ya falta muy poco para escuchar tu nuevo álbum. ¿Qué podemos esperar de su sonido y de su espíritu? ¿Qué esperas que nos transmita? Espero haber creado algo personal y honesto para escuchar como una experiencia completa en lugar de tracks individuales. Amo álbumes así. He escuchado tantas veces que “a nadie le importan ya los álbumes” que quería hacer un epos apropiado que se mantuviera en tiempo. El sonido es orgánico pero electrónico, es una fusión entre sintetizadores, ondas expansivas, música clásica y hip hop. Todo el audiovisual que acompaña al disco dibuja paralelismos históricos entre entonces y ahora tanto estética como sónicamente, así como en ideología. ¿Estarás de gira este año? ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que te veamos en Latinoamérica? Tienes una gran cantodad de fans por aquí a quienes les encantaría verte. Parece que lo haré ahora que acaba de finalizar mi proyecto en Kickstarter. ¡Es algo tan abrumador y divertido! He estado queriendo visitar América Latina durante años y no había tenido la oportunidad. Ahora, Brasil, Chile y México… ¡estoy en camino! English translation IONNALEE: "I'M QUESTIONING THE EXPECTATIONS WE HAVE ABOUT THE WOMEN WE PUT ON A PEDESTAL" After his passage through iamamiwhoami, the transformation of the Swedish ionnalee is complete in her third solo album, where she exposes her vulnerability with baroque sounds of synthesizers. The path of Jonna Lee as an artist could be defined as a permanent evolution, as an enigma that has always sought answers in the least thoughtful way. It all started in her native Sweden, with folk songs accompanied by a guitar, which little by little made her enter a creative chrysalis in 2009, when she joined forces with her friend and producer Claes Björklund and began a metamorphosis that would transform her forever: creating an organic and viral electronic pop phenomenon called iamamiwhoami. iamamiwhoami created a frenzy of innovation and curiosity. The press thought that Karin Dreijer or Christina Aguilera were behind this experiment that accompanied three albums that served for Jonna Lee to become ionnalee; so that she changed her skin and challenged her own limitations, so that she would eliminate the word limit on her dictionary and discover that inhibitions are the focus of her creativity. During the last months, this artist has sought inspiration in the avant-garde of fashion, in herself, in her fears and in the pagan iconography to release this week the album EVERYONE AFRAID TO BE FORGOTTEN, and that is why we were talking with her to know her creative process, her inspiration, her demons and how the fear of losing her voice made her vulnerability end up blasting at full volume. You've been working on your debut album for quite some time, and you said it's been like looking at yourself in a mirror and discovering yourself. What was the biggest discovery you made about yourself when making this record? Was it easier to work alone or did you sometimes miss having Claes Björklund by your side? Yes, it's been a while since I did something on my own. I have been writing and lately directing for iamamiwhoami for 10 years, and then from a collaborative perspective. Before iamamiwhoami I was a soloist, so it has been sensible to connect with my past and meet the person who went through this gigantic artistic and personal evolution. This solo album was designed to come out in 2011, but then we decided to continue with the project and do kin; so the solo album remained on hold indefinitely. The year 2015 was the first moment of silence since we began and I felt I had to do it. Due much more technically difficult, since I have not produced anything of this magnitude before, but it was also easier since there was no one else to blame for the mischief. Claes has supported me a lot and I would say that this album would not have been finished if he had not been there to support me. Tell us a little about your vision for the whole SAMARITAN narrative. What inspired you to talk about the figure of the female pop idol? Have you felt that pressure sometimes? Why choose this theme as the first single? SAMARITAN is written as a statement of my own points of view, and of course draws parallels between the way we iconize artists in the same way that history shows that humans have been doing it forever. I'm questioning the expectations we have about the women we put on a pedestal. I am very grateful to have an audience that is involved in what I do; but having said that, I'm going to do things my way. I will not repeat myself again and again, but I will move forward and dare to jump. You can not freeze the past because everything and everyone constantly changes. I think it's a very strong and frank first song and it felt good to go with it as an introduction. For ionnalee, we live in an era in which it is possible to do anything: form your own independent record label, create your own artistic reality and immerse yourself in it until you float on the zero gravity of the universe you created. But sometimes, surrender without limit has a dark side when stress and depression make a dent and a doctor tells you that you can lose your voice because of a thyroid disorder that could have turned into cancer, and that is a latent threat to be able to lose the voice in some moment. It is a diagnosis that no singer would like to hear, but ionnalee ended up facing that fear facing it face to face, and celebrating her vulnerability in this new album. For her, the future is more uncertain than ever, and seeing in a real risk of not being able to sing in the future and losing her most powerful means of self-expression, she had the impulse to create a record that could survive over time; as an intimate work of art from her most visceral self. After your BLUE album you had a little scare related to your health and your voice. How do you feel now? Do you think that the risk of losing your voice prompted you to make new music and listen to your point of view in more ways than one? This is something that I have to live with and I hope for the best. It scares me and it is difficult for me. It resulted from stress, tensions and my lowest moments, so I feel very tired and anxious for periods. But it has impelled me to let my voice take place and tell my truth. The risk of not being able to use my voice in the future was something immense that changed my way of thinking. I do not feel like I have time for nonsense. How did the collaboration with Comme des Garçons come about? Has the experience of working with someone like Adrian Joffe changed the way you view your own work, at least visually? To whom it may concern. (my label) was in contact with Comme des Garçons after they bought BLUE at the store to support the launch. I was introduced to Adrian Joffe and went to meet him in Paris, and we started a single creative alliance since then. Rei Kawakubo (the designer of Comme des Garçons) and Adrian are incredible people. Adrian has been one of the few people I've been in contact with during the entire process of this album and has been an important creative advocate. Comme des Garçons is for the fashion industry what To whom it may concern. and us are in music. For ionnalee, this long duration not only had to be done, but had to be done at this time, incorporating elements of its history to open a door to an optimistic future. For this, in addition to using his new compositions, she incorporated older sounds and elements of unpublished songs with iamamiwhoami that mark her evolution. GONE, for example, includes elements of the PAPACHOO prelude released by iamamiwhoami in February 2010, and whose percussion accompanies the dramatic and baroque nuance of the synthesizers that complement the voice of ionnalee, which ends up being a Renaissance electronic troubadour. In some way, the album is an epitaph written by herself; as an example of his legacy as an artist, but also of her humanity: EVERYONE AFRAID TO BE FORGOTTEN explores our fears and struggles, allowing our own experiences to coexist with those of ionnalee in an electronic, powerful and dramatic march towards the unknown. You tend to be super immersive and intense when you are developing one of your projects, in fact, you have said that sometimes you isolate yourself. Do you still feel it is important to be fused with your art so that it really reflects what you want to say or find a balance? Do you think there should be one when you are creative in so many areas? This is a characteristic of my personality that I fear I cannot get rid of. I am a bit obsessive and I am very interested in the different processes, and since I do many things like writing, producing, writing, directing and editing, the only way to do it is to immerse myself, because the work requires so much time. I do not have to do everything by myself, but I like it and I'm good at it. I wish I could find a balance, but I have not done it yet! There is very little left to listen to your new album. What can we expect from its sound and its spirit? What do you expect us to transmit? I hope I have created something personal and hones to listen to as a complete experience instead of individual tracks. I love albums like that. I've heard so many times that "no one cares about albums anymore" that I wanted to make an appropriate epos that would stay in time. The sound is organic but electronic, it is a fusion between synthesizers, expansive waves, classical music and hip hop. All the audiovisual that accompanies the disc draws historical parallels between then and now both aesthetically and sonically, as well as in ideology. Will you be on tour this year? Is there any chance that we will see you in Latin America? You have a great crowd of fans around here who would love to see you. It seems that I will do it now that I have just finished my project on Kickstarter. It's so overwhelming and fun! I have been wanting to visit Latin America for years and I had not had the opportunity. Now, Brazil, Chile and Mexico ... I'm on my way! External links * ionnalee: “Estoy cuestionando las expectativas que tenemos sobre las mujeres que ponemos en un pedestal” Category:Ionnalee Category:EVERYONE AFRAID TO BE FORGOTTEN Category:Interviews